


Multiple Treatments

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin volunteers to heal Morgana when she is enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiple Treatments

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** Multiple Treatments  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgana  
**Word Count:** 653  
**Trope:** Fuck or Die  
**Summary** Merlin volunteers to heal Morgana when she is enchanted.  
**Warnings** none  
Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 

Gaius looked at Morgana’s eyes and checked her pulse. He frowned then turned to Uther who was standing impatiently for Gaius to tell him what was wrong with Morgana.

“Well physician? What is her malady?” Uther prodded. 

“I have looked her over, Sire, and I am sure that she has been enchanted. There is only one thing that will lift this curse.” Gaius hesitated. 

“Well? What is it?” Uther thought the old physician was dragging it out on purpose. 

“She must have sex or she will die.” Gaius turned red. 

“What?!” Morgana sat up in bed. That can’t be right.”

Gaius gave her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, My Lady, but that is my diagnoses.” 

“What am I going to do?” Morgana looked at Arthur.

“Oh no! Not me! You’re my sister.” Arthur took a step back from the bed. “Just pick a Knight and I’ll order him to .. you know.” 

Uther nodded in agreement. 

“What if I don’t like any of your stupid Knights? Then what will happen?” Morgana was nearly hysterical. 

“You’ll die.” Gaius said. 

“My Lady, there has to be one that you find agreeable.” Gwen said. “At least one.” 

Morgana made a horrified face. “You can’t be serious. They are all a bunch of dollop heads. Maybe Gaius is wrong. I’ll be fine. Right?”

Gaius shook his head. 

“If you don’t select a Knight, I will choose for you.” Uther told her. “What about Sir Leon?” 

“He’s too old.” Morgana sighed. “I don’t fancy any of them really.”

“I’ll do it.” Merlin said from the doorway. 

Morgana sighed. “It may as well be Merlin. At least, he isn’t a dollop head.” 

“Are you sure, Morgana?” Arthur asked. “Merlin isn’t exactly all that manly.”

“He’ll do.” Morgana said. she fell back on the bed. “I’m starting to feel faint.”  

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Gaius said. “This must be done straight away if she is to survive.” 

Uther stared Merlin down as he walked out of the room.

Gaius gave him an amused look. 

Gwen scurried past without even looking at Merlin. 

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “Your sacrifice will not go unrewarded. I shall give you a day off for this.” 

“Thanks Arthur.” Merlin nearly pushed him out the door and closed it. He set the latch and went over to the bed. “My Lady.” 

“Merlin, you and I know that there is no such enchantment.” Morgana looked up at him. “How did you manage to get Gaius to go along with this?”

Merlin leaned over and kissed her. “I told him that we were in love. The rest was just divine inspiration on his part. This way we can do what we want to when we want to.” 

Morgana pulled him onto the bed. “You better tell Gaius that I may need more than one treatment.”              

“Oh I have already told him.” Merlin kissed her again. 

“How clever of you, Merlin!” Morgana giggled.

“I don’t think you realize how clever I really am.” Merlin grabbed the covers and pulled them back. “Here let me demonstrate.” 

Arthur and Uther were waiting in the Council Chambers when Merlin came in two hours later. 

Merlin sighed deeply. “It’s done, Sire, but Gaius said she may need more than one treatment.” 

“Well then you must treat her again.” Uther said. He made a face and looked at Arthur. “Give him whatever time he needs to save Lady Morgana.” 

“Yes Father.” Arthur said. “I will let him have the time off he needs to heal her.” 

Uther nodded and hurried from the room. He couldn’t even look at either one of them. 

Arthur looked at Merlin suspiciously. “Did Gaius say if this was contagious because Guinevere may have been affected as well?” 

“Thankfully, it isn’t.” Merlin said. “Lady Morgana was the only one affected by the curse.” 

Arthur folded his arms across his chest and glared at Merlin. 

Merlin just shrugged.


End file.
